


Secret Sansta

by xxbellflowerxx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Christmas Party, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fancy-shamcy, Fandom Secret Santa, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader and sans - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Secret Santa, Undertale Secret Santa 2017, Yule Ball, anonymous gifts, reader works at a planetarium, sans is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbellflowerxx/pseuds/xxbellflowerxx
Summary: A work for Tumblr's 2017-18 Secret Santa. For Moontamble.Sans isn't home for Christmas.Or so you thought.





	Secret Sansta

**Author's Note:**

> My first readerXsans. this was a real pleasure to work on, and I loved every minute of it. Moontamble, I really hope this is okay, and that you enjoyed it! Happy belated holidays everyone!
> 
> The story takes place from 18-24 of December

 *[The Gifts](https://www.polyvore.com/ss/set?id=232592960)*

It started with a pair of shoes. They appeared on your bed, the package wrapped prettily in festive paper. You hadn’t ordered anything for yourself recently, not with the holidays around the corner, so it’s appearance was more than a bit shocking. An unsigned, typed note rested on top, dictating you to open it as soon as possible. You had, with some varying amounts of confusion and excitement. Once the wrappers had been pulled away, you were faced with a simple black shoebox the read “J Crew”. Bewildered, you threw the box open with unnecessary force, and pulled away the thin paper covering the items inside. 

You had dumbstruck when you saw the shoes for the first time. They were elegant flats, covered in fine navy sequins. Two large white-silver stars adorned the pointed tip, and the pale pink insides shined with newness. You immediately tried them on, and found they fit you perfectly. You had stared at the flats for some time, completely infatuated with them. Eventually, you pulled them from your feet, and set them gently back in their box, all the time wondering who had sent you such a pretty gift. 

Surely it couldn’t be your lazy, but beloved boyfriend sans. He was on the other side of the world with the rest of his monster compatriots, attending some ambassadorial conference with them and wouldn’t be home in time for Christmas. You had both promised to exchange gifts once he returned, and though these flats practically screamed sans with their glitzy stars, it was no secret to anyone who knew you that you had a fascination with the night sky. 

That was how you met your skeletal boyfriend. You worked part time at the local museum as the projectionist for the planetarium, and sans was a regular there. After months of shy flirting, and some amazing dates (his ketchup obsession never failing to amuse and horrify you on those first few), you both decided to make it official. It was hard to believe that you both had been together for nearly three years now. But even in that time, he had never been this spontaneous. So, you had tucked the shoes away, and made a mental note to investigate the potential gift-giver the next day. 

However, when you arrived home from your last-minute shopping, you found yet another box resting on your stoop. It was much smaller than the first, and judging by the noise it made when you rattled it around, there was more than one item inside. You had set all your other gifts down in your living room, and immediately tore open the mysterious package, your heart thrumming with anticipation. 

Inside was an expensive makeup kit, something you were sure that only professionals used when working with the stars. You had stared at it, thunderstruck, and nearly missed the note peeking out from the corner. With eager hands, your eyes flicked greedily across the words:

“you’re as beautiful as starlight with or without makeup. still, you may find you need it sooner than you think.” 

Looking back now, it should have been glaringly obvious as to the sender, but you were so caught up in the Gyftmas season that you barely could think straight. All you knew is that you were surprised and flattered by the two expensive gifts that had arrived. You had tucked the kit in your closet, next to the shoes, and hurried to wrap the newest set of presents still sitting in your living room, half-drunk on the mystery.

The week marched on, and each day a new package arrived. You received a beautiful snowflake necklace, golden star earring and a package of beautiful snowflake-shaped crystal hair pins on the third day. The fourth brought a glamorous silver handbag. All the items were accompanied by sweet, unsigned notes, which still left you utterly at a loss. If sans were truly sending these gifts, why wouldn’t he just come out and say it? When you had (FaceTimed/Skyped/Called) him to ask that evening, he had been absolutely bewildered by your strange gifts.

“i dunno babe, maybe you’ve got a secret admirer or somethin’. but i definitely have nothing to do with them.” He had said in response to your probing, prodding questions. You didn’t fully believe his reasoning, still quite sure that he was behind the presents, but you had no evidence to prove or disprove his involvement. So, grudgingly, you hung up with him and waited for the next gift to arrive.

* * *

 

The fifth day found you pacing in your living room impatiently, with Gyftmas carnage splattered around you. Pretty wrapping paper lined the floor instead of presents, and bows of varying size and color glinted in the light of your living room. Your ears strained as you listened intently for the sound of the delivery truck approaching. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as the anticipation overwhelmed you. Your restlessness was soon rewarded when you heard the doorbell ring loudly through the (house/apartment). Your feet flew across the room, and before you realized it, you had the door opened wide, and your hands were scribbling your signature across the receipt. You accepted the enormous package from the delivery-person, and whisked yourself away to the bedroom, giddy with excitement. Once inside, you set the box on your bed, and examined it for a moment.

It was much larger then the others, and much heavier, and the postmark was from a country far from where you lived. The clear tape that sealed the box closed shined in the light, enticing you to open the gift. Without any further ado, you snatched the scissors from your desk, and slit the box open. Discarding the scissors on your bed with some unnecessary force, your hands delved eagerly into the box, and pulled from it a single package colored blue and silver by the fabric contained within. With a long-familiar breathlessness that came with these mysterious packages, you opened the bag, and pulled out the neatly folded silk within. It spilled out of shape at once, and the material waterfalled around your hand, hinting at the pattern emblazoned on it. Mindlessly, you shook out the elegant clothing, your breath hitching as your eyes welled with tears.

It was as if someone had captured the night sky on a dress. The entire dress was a deep blue, and made of some heavy, warm fabric that you couldn’t put a name too. Silver stars glittered on the soft chiffon cape, sparkling in the pale light of your room. The bodice was dotted by silver crystals that mimicked distant stars, and two twin crescent moons seemed to glow with some incandescent light. It was long, and pooled messily at your feet, and you could only imagine that it would be longer still once it was actually on you. You swallowed hard, the lump in your throat making breathing difficult.

After what seemed like an eternity, you finally set the dress down on your bed, your eyes burning with unshed tears. You had no doubt it would fit you, it was obviously custom-sized, and created for you exclusively. A familiar bit of white paper peeped out from underneath the heavy fabric, and you reached for it, still numb with shock. This time, the note was short, and handwritten.

12-24-201X

You choked on a laugh, and a delirious smile twisted you lips.

Of course, it was sans. You had known all along, but now you had proof. Still clutching the note, you raced to your cellphone, intending to call him, but just as your hand wrapped around the device, it began to vibrate. You nearly threw your phone in your surprise, but managed to keep your grip as you read the caller ID.

sans.

You couldn’t answer fast enough. His voice, warm, and strong, and familiar, drifted through the phone lazily.

“heya.”

“sans! I… you- I can’t believe you!” He chuckled, and you could almost see that catty grin he always sported on his skull growing. It made you smile even harder then before, and your cheeks ached from the strain.

“whatsamatter, babe? get something good for gyftmas?” Oh, he was so snarky when he pulled one over on you. You sputtered for a moment more, before finally spitting something coherent from your mouth.

“You promised we could exchange gifts when you got home! This is not what we agreed on sans!” Your words held no venom, and he laughed, which only made your grin grow. The phone was pressed tightly to your ear, and the heat from it was a soothing warmth against your cheek.

“heh. sorry babe, ya know I hate promises. i was hoping you’d let it slide if I broke this one.” You rolled your eyes in mock annoyance, even though he couldn’t see you.

“I guess I could let it slide,” You paused. “Only if you tell me what that date on the note means.” He chortled, and you felt yourself blush.

“aw, i don’t want to ruin the surprise,” You started to voice your opinion about surprises, when he continued. “but it’s gonna be snowtacular. i can guarantee it.”

“I thought you hated promises, sansy.”

“yup, still do, but i’ll try to make this one an exception. did ya like the dress?” You glanced at the glittering ballgown resting on your bed, and felt a heady warmth of love surge through you.

“I love it… Its beautiful sans,” You felt the tears well in your eyes again, and you swallowed roughly to try and push them back down again.

“good, i had a feeling you’d be all starry-eyed for it.”

“Well, you’re right about that. You could even say I’m… over the moon about it.” You both broke out into a fit of laughter that left your cheeks aching. After you both finally managed to regain yourselves, sans spoke.

“listen, i’ve gotta go, the kids about to give a speech. i love ya, and i’ll see you soon, mkay?” You nodded vigorously.

“I love you too, sans. Say hello to everyone for me, okay?”

“heh. will do.” He ended the call with a beep, but you clung to the phone for a few moments more, listening to the busy signal and wishing you were by his side.

* * *

Saturday brought another package to your doorstep. It was small, and lightweight, and contained an elegant silver crown dripping with midnight blue chiffon. It matched the dress that hung in your closet perfectly, and would fit any hairstyle you chose. It was one day before the date scribbled on the note, and your anticipation was nearly unbearable. You hardly slept a wink that night, and when you did, it was fitful. After what seemed to be only a moment of peaceful sleep, you were roused by a loud knock at your door. You scrambled out of bed, and raced for the door, only to be greeted by a tall, blue figure who grinned toothily down at you.

“Heya brat! Were you really still in bed at this hour?! C’mon, go shower and get dressed! We’ve got shit to do!” Before you even had a chance to react, Undyne tossed you over her shoulder and marched you to the bathroom, depositing you on the floor with her usual amount of caution.

“Wait a second! Undyne, I thought you were with the others on the trip!” You finally managed to find your words, as she rummaged around in your (closet/cabinet) for a towel.

“Yeah, so? We got back early! Now stop yammering, and get moving!” A towel was dropped unceremoniously on your head, and the crimson haired monster exited the room, slamming your door loudly. You heaved a sigh, and clambered to your feet, but you couldn’t seem stop smiling as you turned the water on.

Today was going to be a good day.

…

 

You hoped.

* * *

 

Two hours later found you at Toriel’s home, standing in front of a full-length mirror in disbelief. The dress sans had given you fit like a glove, accentuating every curve of your body with grace that you were unaccustomed to. Your hair had been done up in an elegant bun, the star pins sparkling in the warm fluorescent light. The silver crown rested lightly on the top of your head, the blue fabric beneath it tumbled gently to your shoulders. Your makeup was exquisite; light, sweet, but well placed. Mettaton had done an amazing job with it (you were still reeling from the unexpectedness of meeting the superstar). Your nails had been perfectly manicured, and painted a beautiful shade of (f/c) by Alphys. Even Frisk had gotten involved, tying a lovely silver hemp bracelet around your wrist that clearly had been homemade. Tears welled in your eyes, and you swallowed around the lump in your throat that seemed to be becoming permanent. For a moment, you felt as though it was your wedding day, so spoiled and pampered you had been.

“Hey! No cryin’, punk!” Your eyes flickered to the fish-women, who beamed her usual wide-smile at you.

“Yes, darling. No crying, you’ll smudge the makeup.” Mettaton, in all of his pink, robotic glory, fluttered around you, straightening your dress for the millionth time.

“Ah, sorry everyone. I… I just,” You had to take a breath to steady yourself, to find the words that seemed to escape you. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

“Psh, don’t thank us, kid! Thank sans, he’s the one that put this all together!” The door to the room creaked open, and a stout, yellow lizard peaked in.

“U-Um… T-the limo’s here…” Undyne shot her fiancé a thumbs up, which she acknowledged with a shy smile.

“Awesome! Alright, punk! Lets go!” With not a moment to spare, you were grabbed by the arm, and dragged from the room, your flats nearly falling from your feet. You waved to a seated gently smiling Toriel as you were ushered through the living room.

“Good luck, and have fun dear!” She laughed as you were whisked by, raising a single hand from her knitting to return your gesture. The next thing you knew, you had been tucked inside the massive black car with Alphys neatly arranging your gown around you.

“A-alright! Y-you’re all s-set,” She beamed up at you as she stood. You nodded, your heart still in your throat. She must have noticed your nervousness, because she patted you gently on the shoulder. “h-hey! D-don’t worry, okay? You-you’re going to have so much fun! S-so relax!” With that, Alphys ducked out of the limo. Undyne’s faced replaced the disappearing Alphys, and her toothy grin was wider then ever.

“Alright punk! Good luck, and have fun!” The limo door slammed, the engine roared to life, and you were off.

* * *

 

As the limo pressed onwards to your destination, you occupied yourself by opening yet another small package that had been left neatly on the seat. Inside the small box had been a soft leather mask that glittered under the shimmering lights. It wasn’t like most masks you had used before which tied around your head. This one was to be held to your face instead with a long stick. Your excitement seemed to grow with each passing moment, and you could hardly sit still. Fortunately, the music the driver had selected was exactly to your taste, and helped quell your surging eagerness.

Finally, you arrived, your veins flooded with adrenaline, and your stomach surging with butterflies. The tinted windows revealed nothing; everything outside the vehicle a vague, shadowy blur. As you scooted towards the door, it opened, though you couldn’t see who had done it. You shambled out of the limousine, awkwardly adjusting your dress and clinging to the mask. Your feet touched the ground, the soles of your flats ticking against the pavement. But you hardly noticed the sound, your breath utterly stolen by the stunning view ahead of you.

It was like a dream, or something directly from a fairy tale. Trees, tall and welcoming draped themselves dramatically over a red-carpeted walkway. Soft yellow lights clung to the branches, glowing like stars against the evening sky. The air was cool, and crisp; it danced against your skin in a not so unpleasant manner. You could hear voices in the distance, boisterous and joyous, and the gentle thrum of music in the air. Through the trees, you could make out the shape of building, its windows sparkling and inviting. But the best part of it all was the snow. It drifted through the wind, sprinkling gently on the walkway. It was clear that magic was involved, for there was no sound that betrayed any machine working in the vicinity.

In a trance, you wandered up the path, your flats crunching on the velvet carpet. You clutched the mask in your hand, your knuckles almost white from your crushing grip. Nerves pulsed in your chest, your stomach fluttering with non-stop butterflies. The building was in view now, alive with sound and color. It was a mansion, enormous and decorated for the holidays. Monster and human alike milled about, talking, and laughing. Still dazed, you made your way through the crowd and up the stairs, the sound of music drifting in your skull. But before you could get any further, a hand jumped out in front of you.

"Ticket, please." You froze, and turned, stunned out of your stupor by the unexpected interruption. A bored looking cat monster stood the entryway, his tale flicking impatiently.

"Ah... I'm sorry... I don't have one?" The cat rolled his eyes.

"No ticket, no entry." Stunned, you stood there, unable to move or think. Your excitement seemed to dissipate all at once, and your shoulders fell. sans had never sent you a ticket. Could it be that this was his idea of joke? If so, it was far from funny-...

A sudden tap at your shoulder broke you from your depressing thoughts, and you spun quickly on your heels, nearly tripping over the lengthy dress. sans grinned at you, and winked. Beside him, Papyrus beamed, the taller skeleton rattling with excitement. 

"HELLO MISS. (Y/N)!! YOU LOOK AMAZING!!" Both brothers were dressed exceedingly well. Papyrus was decked out in his favorite suit-and-tie combination, the spaghetti bowtie you had bought him a few years back tied neatly around his collar. His eyesockets were covered by a dashing Zorro-style mask, his eyelights warm and happy. 

"P-Papyrus! s-sans! I didn't think... I didn't..." You stumbled, and sans' smile grew. 

"aw, c'mon babe. did you really think i'd leave ya hanging?" The skeleton monster sauntered up beside you, wrapping a bony arm around your waist. He held out three brilliant golden tickets to the cat manning the door. "here, she's with me." The cat took the passes from him, stared at them boredly, and then handed them back.

"go ahead. enjoy." He said with no enthusiasm. Papyrus wasted no time in bounding past you both, his massive frame jerking wildly as he looked about the room.

"WOWIEEE! sans! (y/n)!! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" sans chuckled, and gently pulled you through the door.

"it sure is, pap. it sure is." And they were right. The outside had been stunning, but this was on a complete separate level. The massive room was filled with hundreds of bodies, many of which were dancing or moving about along the edges. The smell of food drifted through the air, mouthwatering and tempting. Huge marble archways were decorated with festive banners and ribbons. When you looked up, huge crystal chandeliers glowed with the light the candles holstered on them. You could just barely make out the sight of Mettaton and his companions crooning on a stage in the distance. You were sure that you caught a glimpse of your friends as they whirled around the room. Undyne was spiraling rapidly around the room, holding a green Alphys in her arms. Toriel was twirling carefully with Frisk, while Asgore watched on with a large smile on his furry face. Papyrus was darting too and from each monster and human, greeting everyone with a large smile and enthusiastic hello. 

"so... what do you think?" sans's deep baritone drew you out of your observational stupor, and you turned to him, grinning widely. 

"sans, this is amazing! Literally, this is the most incredible thing ever! I don't even know what to say, this so amazing! Thank you so much!!" Your excitement was unrestrainable, and you hugged him tightly, crushing the monster against you. You relished the warm chuckle as he hugged you back, his breath tickling at your neck.

"welp, lets see if we can't make this even more amazing for ya, hm?" Without another moment to spare, you were led out onto the dance floor where your friends were waiting.

* * *

 

You inhaled slowly, drinking in the cool night air with a silly smile on your face. Time had lost its meaning an eternity ago, but that was fine. You had never had a better Christmas Eve before. Everything was absolutely perfect. That magic snow drifted around you, gently pressing its sweet, temporary kiss on your exposed flesh before it melted away. 

"you know, you look beautiful." sans's voice cut into your thoughts, and you turned to face your boyfriend. His tie matched your dress, and glowed under the soft florescent light on the balcony you both had taken reprieve on. 

"You don't look half bad yourself, lazybones." Your smiles mirrored one another, and he shuffled closer and tucked his arm around your shoulder. 

"heh, thanks. Paps helped me pick out the suit." For a moment you both stood there in silence, admiring the view of the forest that surrounded the ballroom. Finally, you broke the silence.

"Hey, sans?"

"hm?"

"Thank you, again... this was way more than I deserve... I mean," You paused, and fought the tears building in your eyes. What had you done in your life to deserve such a wonderful, thoughtful partner? "I have no idea how to make it up to you. My gift for you seems so lame in comparison to all of this." You peered up at him, your (e/c) glitter with those damnable tears. His eyelights met yours, and his usual coy grin softened into something more genuine. 

"hey, no. don't say that. i don't need anything but you in my life, (y/n)," His thumb gently whipped an escaping droplet, and you felt your cheeks flame. Two years with this skeleton had not dulled the passionate fire that you felt for him. "but if ya really want to know how to make it up to me, just say yes." You blinked, confused, but before you could respond, sans pulled away from you, and dropped onto a single knee. Your eyes bulged out of their socket as he pulled a small, velvetine box from his pocket, and opened it. 

"(Y/N) (L/N), would- would you do me the honor of being my," He swallowed, and the sweat beaded on his brow, vividly blue against the dull darkness. "my... wife?" You felt as though someone had sucker punched you in the gut. The air stole from your lungs in a violent exhale. Time seemed to stop, and sans fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable with the pause. "i-i mean... if you want to? i know that i'm lazy, and i never clean up after myself, and i drink way too much ketchup, and my puns are awful and-" you cut him off, tackling the skeleton to the ground in an enormous hug. 

"You idiot!!! Yes! Yes yes yes!" You peppered his skull with a million kisses, and he blushed, hugging you tightly. When you finally pulled away, he looked up at you shyly, almost as if he was a schoolboy being kissed for the first time by his crush. 

"a-are you sure... I mean..." You pressed a finger to his teeth, and grinned. 

"Absolutely. I'm completely, and utterly sure." His smile widened, and suddenly you were upright, and being spun around, sans's hands tight on your waist. You both whooped loudly, giddy, gleeful grins stretching painfully on your faces. sans set you on your feet, only to kiss you passionately, which you reciprocated eagerly. A sudden cheer went up from behind you, and you both pulled apart, blushing. There was the whole crew; Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus, all clapping for you both. You were suddenly engulfed in a wave of monster, congratulating you, hugging you. You had never felt so warm before, so happy, so loved. sans's skeletal hand found your own, and you held on, even when Papyrus scooped you up into a bonebreaking bearhug, or when Undyne noogied you so hard that your tiara nearly fell off. As you and your fiance were dragged into the building, you exchanged a shy, giddy glance. You squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back, a sly grin on his face.

"well, i guess you and i put the we in wedding, huh, babe?" You groaned

"Well, there was one thing you were right about."

"oh yeah? what?"

"Your puns are terrible."


End file.
